Darkest Shadows
by Dark Phantoms
Summary: It is in fact one of those human to cat things but this is different...Firestar and the other clan leaders such as bluestar are deciding which cat that would be good for the prophecy but turns out no cat has the right requirements...I suck at summarys
1. Prologue

**-|Darkest Shadows|-**

**-|Prologue|-**

A she-cat with a long grey pelt walked over towards a group of cats chatting about something "So you sure we should do this?" A cat with a crooked jaw asked another cat "Yes crookedstar if we want to keep the clan safe we must" a female blue-ish grey cat replied. "Bluestar?" The grey she-cat asked, as bluestar takes notice of the new cat "yes featherstorm?" bluestar asked as featherstorm shifted uneasily "Which cat is going to meet the requirements for this prophecy?" She asked as calmly as possible. Bluestar sighed "unfortunately no cat meets the requirements to this prophecy but crookedstar and I were talking and decided a certain twoleg has these requirements" Bluestar explained to featherstorm "what? You cant be serious bluestar this has to be a joke! A twoleg has never been in a prophecy to save the clan? Besides a lot of them are mad!" Featherstorm hesitated for a few moments before continuing her argument thinking that bluestar or crookedstar would say something.

"Besides! What would the clans think when a twoleg comes strolling into their territory! They would ether attack or flee and what if the twoleg decides to take over the lake like they did to the old forest! And….." Featherstorm ran out of breath from her rant and was about to say more when a voice came from behind them "Featherstorm you should know better than to argue with other leaders" a flame colored tom came up to them "And I have to agree with bluestar and crookedstar no cat has the right requirements to become the prophecy cat and what you said about a twoleg never to be able to become apart of the prophecy is almost true" He meowed and featherstorm dipped her head in a apologetic way "sorry firestar" she mumbled a bit but just enough for him to hear "What do you mean firestar?" Crookedstar asked

"Im saying that what if the twoleg becomes a cat then the cat would have to become a prophecy cat" Firestar attempted to reason and the murmuring from the cats started for a while before bluestar spoke up "Yes that will be possible but we would need all the past clan leaders to help with this firestar" bluestar meowed in response and nightstar spoke this time "I agree with this plan" and a bunch of other cats were murmuring to each other in agreement "so its settled then?" Featherstorm asked. And firestar nodded "yes it seems to become a agreement" Featherstorm nodded and looked over towards bluestar and the other leaders "so which twolegs did you pick?" she asked and bluestar looked at her "we will let you decide featherstorm you were good with finding out if a twoleg is bad" and featherstorm nodded.

**And heres where I leave a cliff hanger! XD so please if you want to have your OC cat appear please PM me the name and looks because if I respond that means im interested!**

** Please Review this story!^.^**


	2. New Beginnings

**-|Darkest Shadows|-**

**-|New beginnings|-**

A blond hair girl with green eyes was walking along the sidewalk with another girl but smaller "Jade can I please go to samanthas house! She has a new puppy that I want to see!" She told jade. "If only mom says yes sarah" Jade sighed hoping that her sister wouldn't talk as she was doing her homework as they were walking, but all that made Sarah do was to get really excited "Yay! Lets run home!" and she started running and grabbing jades arm " Wait!" Jade now was starting to get tired from running. Sarah just kept running instead without listening to her "Your going into the forest sarah!" Jade managed to yell but sarah still wouldn't listen, but after a while of chasing her she stopped and Jade caught up to her "Umm jade? What's that?" She asked sacredly.

"oh no…" Jade whispered as a bear was about to slash out on sarah jade jumps into the way and gets slashed at on her neck sarah was saying a bunch of stuff as the bear walked away satisfied that he won "don't….Mom….Ok?...Ill…Back" Was all that she could make out before she blacked out. A while later sarah heard voices "So is this the twoleg that you picked?" One of the voices said it seemed to be a male voice _Twoleg? What is that?_ Jade questioned herself as she slowly regained conscious and she noticed a bunch of cats around her "umm" she started but a firestar walked up to her "We have chosen you to become a prophecy cat" Jade just looked at firestar astonished "But you are a twoleg at the moment so in order for you to be apart of the prophecy you must become a cat" "H-How can you talk? Your cats!" She almost yelled in surprise but the cats just ignored her and started walking up to her "Good luck…." Bluestar meowed to her as the past clan leaders walked up to her and all went black again for jade.

When she woke up she noticed she had…paws? _No no this cant be right….can it? _She thought to herself for a while and walked over to a puddle to look at herself jade gasped at what she saw. Jade was a calico cat with emerald looking eyes and has a perfect heart shaped scar on her leg and sighed _ok maybe this is real _she started thinking to herself again when a cat appeared from the river and more cats appeared and one of them approached her he had a slender gray pelt with a black stripe starting from his nose all the way to his tail "Who are you and what are you doing on riverclan territory?" He growled seriously at jade

**Yay! Chapter 2 Is DONE!:D Now ill reveal who this riverclan cat belongs to in the next chapter because that's where you will get to know his name but this cat belongs to CommanderYyderse**

**I Don't own warriors the only cat I own is Jade**


End file.
